User talk:CinderxLion/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CinderxLion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autumnrose (Talk) 23:51, June 28, 2011 Hey, hey! AWESOME! Thanks sooo much 4 joining(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose You bet(:AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose K i made her page! So you can edit her page and find a pic to put on her page! (whoaaaaa the font) hahaha(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ok well can you go and roleplay in AutumnClan cause we need you! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ok well... 1. Go to AutumnClan's Page 2. scroll down to where it says roleplay and read what is going on in the clan 3. click edit 4. type what you are going to say and click publish 5. don't forget to put your siggie AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ummm what? What do you need help with? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ohhh srry idk how to make siggies! but i think SnapeFan1 is good at making them, you could ask her! Oh and whenever you want to make a new cat could you ask me first please! (I don't mean to sound rude) tee hee(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha! Of corse you can(: just make her really detailed and pretty! oh and she can also have a power but no... flying, shooting laser, or stuff like that... just keep it simple, remeber she has to be very detailed(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Sure :) Here's a link, as its a bit difficult to explain. http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signatures#How_to_create_a_custom_signature It All Ends (On July 15) 01:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Would you like me to add detail to Streamwater? I can if you want me too(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Ello? where did ya go? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha Awesome soooooo wazz up(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Awwww lucky(: I've been up since 7! Stupid cheer! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose LUCKY(: well anyways i edited streamwater... tell meh what ya think! AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha. I do what i can....(: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose REMEBER- ask me before you make a new cat, but Blazeshine looks really cool! (: AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hahaha it's ok(: Do you want to role-play in The Wind Chasers? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose Hey........... I'm sooooooooooooo tired..........7 hour cheer practice and i just got back........... anyways what's up? Want to role-play in TWC? AutumnroseYou can't gather the beauty of the rose YAY! I'm so happy your back(: Of corse you can!!!! :P AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... um, Lilacstar was Shellshore's mentor, but they could of been mentored at a diffrent time.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) hey, mabye cinder and Cove could be litter-mates, u know, like they were born at a diffrent time? Like Cove was born 4 moons after Cinder.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Heyo!! Hi, I'm good--how are you doing? ;) Silver wuvz her friends 02:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Life's good..went on a road trip with some of my best friends a few days ago..so yeah. How's yours? Silver wuvz her friends 11:42, October 3, 2011 (UTC) hey cinder you online? i posted in sprignclan.Spotty If you have faith... There's hope for the future... 03:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) meet me in chat, and i have no idea what your message mento.oSpotty If you have faith... There's hope for the future... 00:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) aww kkSpotty If you have faith... There's hope for the future... 01:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) rain nor you are on so i leftSpotty If you have faith... There's hope for the future... 01:42, October 7, 2011 (UTC) hey cinder. I was hoping Blazeshine would give Frostfire one of his names. Imma have to rp blazeshien a little and hope you don't mind.Spotty If you have faith... There's hope for the future... 22:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) sry, that would have taken a lot of time and caused some problems... here's the life i was planning on her giving him, if you don't like it i'll remove it from the post later.: Then Blazeshine stepped forward. "Blazeshien!" Frostfire greeted her. "I'm sorry for your death, it was my fault." Blazeshine shook her head. "I wasn't your fault. It was my time. With this life I give you Hope, to not give up even when it seems all is lost." She touched his nose and the life shot through Frostfire. you like? imma post it.Spotty If you have faith... There's hope for the future... 23:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) FanClan Wiki Rain, come on and join Warriors FanClan Wiki! If you don't like contributing to the fanfic part, there's fanpages and Project: charart(fanart) so you can make chararts. I'm adjusting the rules so some of the stupid rules are gone, we dont need to many rules yet because , if you join, the only users are me, ivystorm, you, and leopardclawxx. So, come and join nowz!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) omg, i messed this up badly o.o I was talkign to everyone, because i'm lazy, i just copied the message i wrote on rain's talk page and put it on everyone's talk page, but forgot to change the name o.o now everyone is named rain :PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) This is CINDER! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Hi!!!!!! We have the same name! I'm cinderfire: hello, i'm cinderfire!!! I'm new to wikia, and i need friends on this wiki that can help me find my way about. a few facts about me: i'm always hyper!!!!!!!!!!!! I talk a lot!!!!!!!! I love writing really romantic and dramatic scenes!!!! i'm the general 16 year old. anyway, imma post this on a bunch of people's talk pages so i can meet new people!!! hm... you know what? if you look at my userpage, one of Cinderfire's kits is Cinderlion. you know what? In SummerClan, when my cat has kits, i'm going to make them just like the story. so her kit wil be cryptickit, leopardkit(Leopardfire), and Cinderkit (cinderlion). maybe, i will let you roleplay Cinderkit since you and her have the same name! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D (I'm hyper!)Cinderfire 09:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I am liking the wiki so far, a lot! I was thinking about joining Warriors Wiki, but it seemed a little uptight,a nd i like roleplay anyway:P Cinderfire when darkness turns to light... it ends tonight 21:51, November 12, 2011 (UTC) oh, well, like i said, i like roleplaying :D Cinderfire when darkness turns to light... it ends tonight 21:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Hello, Cinder! I just wanted to ask you if you'd rather be an apprentice in PCA than a warrior. I have nothing against you oersonally. It's just that I haven't seen any chararts from you. Thanks! SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 04:19, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you with a few other's will be able to stay where you are, but i haven't seen any art from you, and i just want to be sure your in the right position. We will have a page for you and those few other's to post a practice charart, no one can comment on it, don't worry. But i just consern if your ready. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 04:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Don't Start With Me (or me) Okay, i was conserned if you would be okay where you were, i forgot about you being on WWiki, don't yell at me. I am an admin here, I don't think you would want to upset me. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 17:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Same with me. I mean for this wiki only. I ahven't seen what you can do for these blanks. I am also an admoin here. SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 18:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, thank you for explaining, now, would you like any help? I helped rowan with Sunfish (A), oh wait, i forgot the nose on it, DANG IT!. Oh well, she can fix it. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 18:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for your time, Cinder. SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 22:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC)